1. Field of the Invention
Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this background section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section. The present disclosure relates generally to methods and systems for displaying information via a user interface and controlling a multifunction printer using the user interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern image forming devices are becoming increasingly complex as a result of added functions, applications, and services. For example, some image forming devices may include the ability to copy, scan, email, fax, and/or store documents and document data. These devices may be called multifunction printers, or multifunction printing devices, herein referred to as MFPs. These MFPs may include user interfaces which allow users to take advantage of the available functions. One such user interface may include a touch screen with a display, which may act as a control panel for an MFP. A user may be able to control the MFP by interacting with the touch screen.